


i wanna know know know know

by thirteenpijeys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Ouch, i guess it has drama, i'll add more tags as this fic continues, i'll try to put some fluff too, kingdom au, lol wish me luck, soonhoon are princes of different kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: “Your majesty, meet Prince Kwon Soonyoung of the Kwon Kingdom. He’s here to marry you.”The said male bows, “Hello, before you say something, I just want to let you know that I already hate you.”Jihoon bows as well as a respect, trying not to glare at the taller. “Well, thank you, Prince Soonyoung. I might feel the same way to you too.”The room fell on silence.“I’m kidding, welcome to the Lee Kingdom”“Well, I’m not.”“Oh.. Okay.”“Okay.”





	i wanna know know know know

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. i don’t even have enough knowledge in kingdom aus to make a fic but because i re-watched disney’s brave, here it is. i’m so so sorry.
> 
> got the title from twice's what is love cuz i believe it really describes this fic (and also it's my fav song uwu)
> 
> oh and also they swear, cuz why not

The birds outside are singing, Soonyoung can feel the sunlight’s rays burning his closed eyes, yet he doesn’t have a plan to get up, body sprawled on his bed.

His best friend slash personal assistant, Wonwoo, can only shake his head as he push the big curtains open to completely let the sunlight do its work in the room. The growl from the sleeping prince made him chuckle. “Get up, your highness. It’s already noon.”

“Shut up, Won. I know it’s still nine.”

“I’m just kidding, your majesty.” Wonwoo chuckles, watching as the other now sit up, a yawn escaping his lips. “By the way, the king wants you to dress in nice clothes today.”

“But I always dress nicely.” He mumbles in complaint, getting up and heading to his bathroom.

Wonwoo snickers, “Yes, sure. He said it’s to impress the Lee Kingdom.” He hears a choke inside the bathroom after that. Probably, the prince choke on his toothpaste. “Gross.”

“Is it time already?”

“Yes, your majesty. Haven’t the king informed you about the date of _your_ marriage?”

Soonyoung splashes cool water on his face. “He did.” He glares at his reflection on the mirror, water dripping down his jaw. “But I didn’t realize it will be this soon to visit their kingdom.”

Wonwoo stares at the door his best friend is occupying, “I know. I guess it’s to let you and the prince get to know more of each other before really tying the knot.” The silence making him tense, he tries to lighten the mood. “But hey, I heard Prince Jihoon is a nice royalty. Maybe you two will get along in no time.”

Sneering, Soonyoung turns the hot water in the tub. “We’ll see about that.” Releasing a heavy breath, he turns to the door as if to face the other male. “Thank you for letting me know, Jeon. You can leave now, I’ll be downstairs after a moment.”

Wonwoo nods, trying to ignore the nickname the other just used, (he only use that nickname to him when he’s being serious or angry), he exits the room to get ready for the travel. “Yes, your majesty.”

\---

“Jihoon hyung!” The son of the castle’s head cook shouts in the hallway, earning glares from few maids and guards around. He smiles apologetically, half-running half-walking up to the said royalty’s spot on one of the balcony of the castle. “Prince Jihoon!”

Jihoon turns to him, fingers not stopping to strum the strings on his guitar. “What is it, Gyu?”

The tall one wastes no time, reaching to get the guitar from him but his hand just got slapped.

Jihoon snaps, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Mingyu panics, “I-I’m sorry hyung! But we need to hurry, your mother wants you to be at common hall before the royalties from the Kwon Kingdom arrive!”

Jihoon lets the information sink his mind then sighs, now standing up from his seat on the wooden swing filled with different kinds of flowers. “I thought they won’t be getting here today, look, the sun is near to set already.”

Mingyu stares worriedly as he waits for the prince to finish fixing his clothes. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Jihoon turns his gaze to the horizon in front of him, letting out a deep breath, he smiles, setting his guitar aside. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s just a marriage anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? this is just so sudden i don’t even know what i’m doing i’m so busy with college and i hate myself for starting another fic which i will be sure be hard to finish since that’s my life as an author; great at not finishing fics---


End file.
